This is Dancing
by Pottermania2006
Summary: Marientte is Ladybug, the break dancing sensation. She dances at Kwami, her friend's club, and dances on the street with her friends in their breakdance group called "Miraculous". After their latest performance, Adrien is inspired to try breakdance. What happens when he finds his talent? Will he follow his new dream? Breakdance AU
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _Songs -_

 _"I'm an Albatraoz" by AronChupa_

 _"To Ü" by Skrillex and Diplo (feat AlunaGeorge)_

 _"But who's that little mouse? Cuz I'm an albatraoz."_

 _I own nothing!_

* * *

Ladybug does a head spin, twirling off into a windmill. She then does an air flare and backs off, winking at her competitor.

Princess Fragrance looks miffed, but does a 1990 and then a elbow spin. She then backs off and let's Ladybug take the next turn.

The spotted dancer does a quick floating gremlin spin, then another head spin and an elbow flare.

As Princess Fragrance attempts an elbow track, but her hand slips and she face plants. Ladybug pats her dance partner on the back before both of them step back, allowing Stoneheart and the Horrificator to take their turn.

Kwami is her favorite club, where all of her friends meet up and do dance offs

before they perform. Ladybug smiles, soaking in the warm feelings and happy dancers.

This is dancing.

...

Ladybug takes a deep breath in, allowing Juleka, or Reflekta, to slather red paint across her eyes.

The lead dancer straightens her jacket, tightening her pigtails. She leans back on

her heels as she waits.

Nino, the Bubbler, doesn't take long. His remix of the song "To Ü" starts blaring on the small speakers the group had set up around the area.

Ladybug steps out of the shadows, watching as the people on the street's eyes widen at her sudden appearance.

The first lyrics are sung, and so she begins her dance.

 _"Believe me, I could live without you but I really don't want to."_

Ladybug does a moonwalk, adding an arm wave for flare.

 _"Believe me, I could love without you but I really don't need to."_

The dancer in red does a back spin, soaking in the warm smiles and _oohs_ and _ahhs_ from the onlookers.

 _"Cuz leaving is the hardest thing to do."_

Ladybug does a power step hop, noting a certain golden head of hair in the back of the audience.

 _"But being left is hard, oh yes it's true."_

The bluenette does what she practiced earlier with Rose, doing a head spin then twirling off into a windmill.

 _"But you're coming back."_

She does an air flare and looks out at the audience, emotion in the writer's eyes.

 _"How do I get back to you, to you, to you?"_

Ladybug does a moonwalk, stepping back and letting the audience be wowed as the rest of her group jumps out of random places and starts dancing together.

 _"I cannot get back to you."_

This is dancing.

* * *

 **This is my attempt at writing a Breakdance AU. I will add chapters to it, and I'm sorry if I called any moves the wrong thing or something. I am** ** _not_** **a dancer...**

 **Hehe...**

 ***Hurriedly cries* Peacock out!**

 **\- TheMiraculousPeacock**

 **(Ps: Sorry this is so short... I'll make the next one longer ;))**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

 _Songs:_

 _"Lock Me Up" by The Cab_

* * *

 **Adrien's POV**

Adrien watches in fascination as the song ends, the group fading back into the shadows and the crowd dispersing as if nothing had happened.

Well, it had, and it had left a huge impact on Adrien's life.

The blonde shakes his head, laughing softly for no real reason as he trudges back to the limo.

Oh, the wonders of life...

One of Miraculous' songs comes on on the radio, and Adrien immediately starts jamming.

This is music.

...

 **Marinette's POV**

Her group converses downstairs, their laughter echoing upstairs to where Marinette sits, remains of the red paint around her eyes still there.

She taps her pencil against her chin, thinking as she looks down at the empty paper. Ok, inspiration for a song...

The bluenette looks around the room, trying to remember the event of the week before, anything that might make good lyrics.

She remembers Adrien, how he makes her feel, and all of a sudden Marinette's mind has torrents of lyrics spilling out of it, her hand barely able to keep up.

She smiles down at the lyrics. They would make the perfect song... Marinette plays a few notes on her keyboard, then her torrents of lyrics are mixed with chords and notes waiting to be written down.

This is music.

...

 **Adrien's POV**

For the next week and a half, Adrien practiced break dancing. He tried head spins, but he always failed at that. Next, he tried mixing in some of his ballet gracefulness and jazz moves into it, but it ends up looking like a total mess.

"Urghh." Adrien groans, leaning against his wall, wiping the sweat off his brow.

 _"Hey, bro, Miraculous is having another secret concert! It's tonight, at eight, in an ally off the side of_ _Cour du Commerce-Saint-André!"_ Nino texts him, the beeping alerting him.

 _"How do you know this?"_ Adrien texts back, confused.

 _"Just say I have a few ears around that give me info ;) You in?"_ His response is almost immediate.

 _"Let me ask my dad first, but we both know that's not gonna work..."_ Adrien trails off, not knowing how to continue.

 _"So just come! I know you love their music!"_

Adrien sighs, determined.

 ** _"I'm in."_**

...

 **Marinette's POV**

Read for the concert, Ladybug allows Reflekta to apply the thick red paint over her eyes. The Bubbler starts playing the new song, turning the audience's attention towards the stage.

 _"Time to listen to my confession. I'm much less than I wanted to be, wanted to be."_

Ladybug does a backflip onto the stage, much to the delight of her peers.

 _"You shine a light on my dark side, but you don't care what you see."_

The small streetlight positioned above her turns on, allowing the audience to see the spotted female dancer.

 _"Overjoyed. Over you. Overnight. But that's what you do."_

Ladybug starts off with a windmill, leaning back and spinning in a head spin. She then pushes off and does a backflip, earning a small round of applause.

 _"So why don't you lock me up with joy and kisses? Lock me up with love? Chain me to your heart's desire? I don't want you to stop. Lock me in and hold this moment, never get enough. Ain't no way I'm ever breaking free. Lock me up."_

Ladybug lets go of all control and let's her body remember the motions, swaying and swirling to the beat.

This is what it means to be a Miraculous member.

...

 **Adrien's POV**

Adrien watches in awe as Ladybug twists and turns, her movements nothing but grace.

Her performance makes him want to push harder, to be better, so he could meet her and relate with what she's talking about.

Adrien nods, deciding. He pulls out his phone, searching up how to teach yourself to break dance steps.

This was going to be long and hard, but worth it.

* * *

 **This is Chapter 2.. *sqeuals***

 **I never thought I could manage something like a Breakdance AU, but here I am, writing one... *squeals again***

 ***Bluu and Nooroo clear their throats.***

 **Right, uhm, enough shrieking... I appreciate reviews and likes, or PMs. If you have a question on anything, then don't be afraid to message me and ask ;)**

 **Peacock out (and Bluu and Nooroo ;))!**

 **\- TheMiraculousPeacock**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 _Songs:_

 _"I'm an Albatroaz" by AronChupa_

 _"Safe" by Us the Duo_

* * *

 **Adrien's POV**

 _"I'm an albatraoz."_

One of Miraculous' songs comes on over the speaker, and Adrien starts trying to dance to it.

It takes a few tries, but he manages to catch on quickly and starts doing the moves almost perfectly.

"Woah." He almost misses the small word, breathed softly.

Adrien freezes and swivels around, hands up in a defensive move. He relaxes when he sees a familiar pigtailed girl, strands of blue hair glinting. The light seems to catch her eyes just right, and the bluebell orbs stare back into him with wonder in them.

"Oh, Marinette, didn't see you there..." Adrien chuckles.

Marinette blushes and chuckles, a tad bit nervously.

"Well, I was just passing by and I saw you dancing... I thought it was really cool!" She grins.

Adrien grins back, rubbing the back of his neck in a nervous habit he can't seem to break.

The blonde thanks her, and she rushes off to wherever she was going. He sinks down against the wall, pondering about dance.

 _"If I'm really that good..."_ Adrien cuts his thoughts off, growling. _"No, you could never..."_

...

 **Marinette's POV**

 **"** _I see the monsters under my bed but I'm safe with you."_

Marinette's sweet voice comes over the speakers, the sound like honey gliding over the writer's ears.

Marinette takes a small step forwards, lifting her head up slowly to the side, looking up at the mirror reflecting her image.

 _"I hear the voices scream in my head but I'm safe with you."_

She does a slow version of the Milky Way, followed up by a shuffle.

 _"I found a home inside your arms. I'm safe with you."_

Mari lets the music she wrote and recorded sweep over her, her body light as she goes through her performance moves.

"Wow. And you said I was good." A small voice breathes into her ear.

Marinette shrieks, turning off her music as she turns to find Adrien laughing, bending over forwards with his hands on his knees.

"I - uhm..." Marinette bounces on her feet, trying to think up an excuse.

"So this is what you left to do." Adrien straightens, his chest still rising and falling unevenly with each breath. Mari tries not to stare at the chilled muscles under the thin material...

"Yup." She is giddy at the fact she managed to speak correctly, even if it's just one word.

Adrien's smile is almost too much for Marinette to handle. Even so, it still makes her feel like mush with the way he's looking at her.

"Well, I gotta get going. Photoshoot..." Adrien's smile turns apologetic.

"It's ok!" Marinette giggles, a little sad but relieved to get away from that beautiful smile of his.

Adrien winks at her before turning to leave. As his footsteps fade away, Marinette realizes what he did.

Adrien Agreste winked at her.

Her.

Marinette sighs, collapsing in a puddle on the floor. She smiles dreamily, knowing what Alya would say once she texted her.

The bluenette takes out her phone and tells her friend a brief _"Adrien was here, and he winked at me."_

As expected, Alya's reply is immediate.

 _"Tell me all the deets."_

* * *

 **That was Chapter 3, sorry it was so short. I just didn't have a lot of time to write today :(**

 **I promise to try and make the next chapter longer, but it might take a while for me to write it. As I said in my new Mystic Messenger story** ** _Loved - MC's Story,_** **I don't have a lot of time this week due to it being Thanksgiving time...**

 **Hehe...**

 **Peacock out!**

 **\- TheMiraculousPeacock**


End file.
